The Strangest 119 Call
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Miyagi works as a paramedic in the reception office. Meaning that when a 119 call needs a paramedic they're the ones sent. During his time working at the 119 department he meets a young man who somehow keeps needing emergency every week...or is it on purpose and why is it always Miyagi sent? One-shot


It was just another day at Murakawa Hospital's emergency reception. The reception room is where they get calls from the police about emergency 119 calls that need medical assistance such as fires gunshots car crashes; you know the typical thing that happens during a 119 call. Working today is Yoh Miyagi. The thirty-five year old was just kicking back relaxing. It was a slow day. Not that it was a bad thing, just meant people were being smart and staying safe. Miyagi looked at the time and saw that it was his break time so he got up to get a piece of coffee. Miyagi sat down on the couch with his cup drinking it slowly while thinking how lucky he was. He had a good paying job at the best hospital around, and what's more, he had a beautiful wife at home who would greet him with a kiss. She would prepare him a bath before going to set the dinner table. They would eat together and talk about the others day and it would be very calm and peaceful. At night however, it will be turned into a hot loud and rough sex session. With Miyagi abusing his wifes pussy till both of them were satisfied. On their days off they would go on little mini dates together. Yep Miyagi must have been the most happiest man in the world. As Miyagi was smiling to himself his boss came up to him.

"Miyagi-san?" the gentle voice called and Miyagi looked up to see his boss. Miyagi was still in wonder at how his boss was so freaking tall. Not only was he taller than Miyagi but he was younger...a lot younger. The fact that this overgrown kid was his boss only meant that the kid was gifted. He heard about how he graduated college with his medical license at the age of 16.

"Yes Nowaki-Sensei?" Miyagi asked, having to call his younger boss with sensei still annoyed him but not as much now seeing that he was lucky that his boss was so kind.

"Today we have more than enough people here so you can clock out early and you deserve it." The giant smiled to Miyagi. The stunned employee looked and saw that he still had 3 hours left of his shift...this had to be the earliest they let him leave. Granite he did volunteer to work double shifts a lot, so this was a small reward. Miyagi smiled and thanked his boss.

' _I'm so lucky I got out of work three hours early on our anniversary. I can't wait to see Risako! Won't she be surprised"._ Miyagi thought excitedly. As he started his journey home he remembered that one of Risako's favorite sex toy broke so he decided he would go buy the exact same kind and model for him to use on her after today's date. Miyagi walked to the shady store labeled erotica. It was just as it sounds, an erotic sex store. They had everything from sex toys to S&M things. Items for bondage as well as erotic clothes. They had oils and scented candles and aphrodisiacs. Looking around Miyagi found just what he was looking for. He walked over to the vibrator section and grabbed the Frisky Fingers Vibrator. It was a special kind of vibrator that you wore around your fingers to then go inside of a hot hole. As he was about to go to check out he noticed a young youth browsing a selection of Dildos that were HUGE, ' _His girlfriend must want it bad tonight"_ Miyagi thought before proceeding to the checkout. As he waited in line he noticed the youth from before had come up from behind him a slight blush adorned his face. "So what plan do you have for your girl tonight?" Miyagi asked trying to make conversation still waiting for his turn which looked like it would be a while since the cashier and a drunkard were arguing about how the dude couldn't pay for his dildo and the drunk saying it was too expensive. The kid he spoke too looked up at Miyagi wide out before mumbling out a timid I guess. He looked so sad that Miyagi thought that the only reason he was here for sex toys was because his relationship was failing. Wanting to cheer the kid up Miyagi patted his head "Well I'm sure your girl will love you more after tonight." Miyagi said this awkwardly and was not expecting the youths reaction. As soon as he patted his head the youngster stiffened before dashing away towards the restroom his whole face red. ' _Oops I didn't mean to embarrass him. Kamijou was right I really suck with conversational chit chat."_ Shaking his head he heard the drunk run out when the clerk threatened to call the police. The clerk apologized for the wait and soon Miyagi was heading home with the erotic toy he got. When he reached home he noticed a pair of shoes that didn't belong to him outside next to his wife's. Well she didn't have to work so it was natural for her to have a friend over. Opening the door Miyagi went in and walked to the living room after taking off his shoes. He saw no one in the living room so he proceeded to the kitchen where he set down the bag he was holding. He then walked to the bedroom that he shared with his wife and froze hearing the sound his wife was supposed to make only for him. Not believing he was hearing right he continued to the bedroom door and grasped the handle and opened it up. He saw his wife in the act of adultery.

~1 Month Later~

Yoh Miyagi used to be a very happy guy but after he caught his wife who he thought loved him being screwed by her best friend everything turned down hill. It turned out that she only married Miyagi so that she wouldn't have to work and that he would support her. Even while they were dating she had a relationship going on with her before. Well the fact is that now that she had been caught he divorced her. Now Miyagi was a lonely single man again and I didn't help him when his boss Nowaki would keep bragging about his new older boyfriend. Not that Miyagi cared that he was gay.

Currently Miyagi was working the night shift and only he and his boss were left seeing that the majority of the workers in that division had gone out to deal with a major fire that happened at Marukawa Publishing. The heartbroken man was in the middle of filling out some work when the emergency hotline rang. Dr. Nowaki answered it quickly. When he hung up he looked at me.

"You can handle this by yourself it seems like a youth got a foreign object stuck in the anal cavity. Just go and help the poor girl out and then you can head home, no need to take an ambulance just make sure she's alright." Nowaki told Miyagi. Miyagi nodded and grabbed the address,. Luckily for him it was close to his house.

He quickly arrived at the apartment that the emergency call was from and began to look for the room number. Glancing around he searched for apartment number 666. It didn't take long before he found it and knocked. Nobody answered so he tried the handle and to his amazement found it unlocked. Miyagi thought that this kid was very risky keeping her door unlocked someone could easily come in and rape her. Looking around he saw that the place was not occupied so he thought the person must be in the bedroom so he proceeded their. He knocked on the door and heard a "eeek" sound of pain before the sound of crying. Miyagi took that as his cue to enter. He opened the door and froze. Laying on a king sized bed was the young man he had talked to at the erotica shop. The same man who had bought the enormous dildo. Thats not what surprised Miyagi what made him froze was the hot crying face the youth was wearing that made his dick twitch.

"A..are...you going to help me?" the boy asked. The voice broke Miyagi out of his shocked state and remembered that he had a job. He then noticed that the male was naked with the same huge dildo up his ass. "Y...yeah." Miyagi walked over and professionally asked "What's your name young man?"

"S...shinobue…" The youth cried

"Hey don't cry now don't worry I'll get it out." Miyagi said nicely before taking out a bottle of lotion and oil and poured it around the sides of the dildo. He then grasped it making it move in a little deeper on accident. However Miyagi didn't realize that he had accidentally pressed it against Shinobu's prostate until Shinobu moaned and came.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Miyagi said shocked. However he wasn't sure if he was sorry. The face that Shinobu made as he came was so beautiful. He wanted to encase it in his memory. No he wanted to do more, he wanted to watch him cum was a hard internal battel and the whole time Miyagi was wondering why he felt so aroused, not even his ex was able to arouse him this much as they did it. Miyagi slowly pulled out the dildo inch by inch as he tried to will away his growing erection. Shinobu lay squirming and whimpering as it was pulled out. when it was all the way out Miyagi had to stick a camera in the boys ass to check for damage.

"Hey I have to make sure that your insides aren't damage so I need you to stick a camera in you is that alright?" Miyagi asked awkwardly.

"Y...yeah...go ahead…" Shinobu got on all fours and stuck his ass up for Miyagi. Truth be told Shinobu was actually very excited; to prove it he wiggled his butt around.

"Hey now keep still or it will be painful" Miyagi said sternly

"Oh but I trust you won't hurt me Mr. Doctor" Shinobu looked at Miyagi and smiled coily causing Miyagi to shudder in desire. Miyagi to out a camera and slowly began to insert it into Shinobu's ass causing Shinobu to moan in pleasure which in turn made Miyagi to harden even more.

"I don't see any damage" Miyagi said looking at the reflected image in the device he was holding.

He then pulled out the camera and put it up. He got up and was about to leave when an arm shot out. "I have to thank you." Shinobu said, his face tinged with a light blush that made Miyagi's heart squeeze.

"No need that's my job" Miyagi responded moving away. However Shinobu was not about to let him get away so easily.

"So your telling me you're going to leave looking like that?" He pointed his toe at Miyagis obviously straining erection.

Miyagi blushed at having been caught but held his ground "Yes I am this is just a normal reaction in stressful situations."

"Like how your wife cheated on you?" Shinobu snapped.

"H...How do you know about that?" Miyagi asked.

"Well she is my sister how could I not know when she suddenly comes to my house to complain about how she has to work again because her plan failed."

Miyagi was sadden " _So she didn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt when I found out."_

"See Miyagi this wouldn't have happened if you had only picked me all those years ago." Shinobu remarked seeing the sad face put on the man.

"What do you mean years ago? Have we meet before? I've only been married to your sister for a year and three months before the divorce." Miyagi asked suspicious thinking that he may be talking with a dangerous terrorist.

"So you really did forget me. The boy you saved eight years ago from the inside of a well.

Miyagi thought hard and he remembered. He was out in the park when he heard crying. He searched but couldn't find the source when he saw a well. Walking to it Miyagi looked down and saw a little boy crying at the bottom. Miyagi yelled at the boy to hold on. Looking around he noticed the bucket and an idea came to him. He lowered the bucket and said to the kid to get in the bucket that he would pull him up. The kid trusted him. That same kid had fallen for Miyagi at the age ten and has harbored feelings for him for eight years.

"You can't imagine how heart broken I was when I heard that my sister was marrying you, and then I found out that she was cheating on you the whole time...I was furious. I did some snooping and found out that my sister was meeting with _him_ on her anniversary with you and I snapped. She can't treat you like that! Well thats what I was thinking so I got ahold of your boss and asked him to let you off early that day and he agreed." Shinobu Said frustratedly

"But that day I saw you in the Erotica store...you even ran away after I petted your head."

"Well how else was I supposed to act? The love of my life was suddenly there and touching me! I would have not ran if you hadn't touched me so suddenly." Shinobu cried.

"Ehhh is that so." Miyagi fell silent as he absorbed the information.

Shinobu got on all fours and crawled to Miyagi, grabbing his tie "Take responsibility" Shinobu demanded..

"But I'm an old man, what could I offer...and what can you offer?"

"You can offer me love Miyagi and me I can offer you love back and i swear that I wouldn't cheat on you." Shinobu promised.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but I still hurt from everything and I'm not gay." Miyagi defied.

"I'm not gay either Miyagi i just fell for you" Shinobu retorted. Miyagi had had enough so he got up and left leaving Shinobu alone.

The next few weeks was a nightmare for Miyagi for shinobu kept getting the dildo stuck in him and each time they would send Miyagi and each time Shinobu would attack him with saying it was destiny that he needed to take responsibility. Truth be told Miyagi didn't know what to do. Each time he went he got hard at seeing shinobu with a huge dildo up his ass. Sometimes he imagined that it was his cock up him instead which scared Miyagi at the thought. As he worked Nowaki came over and said that his usual emergency was called. Nowaki then leaned down and whispered in his ear "why don't you give him a try? He must really like you if he keeps paying for you to help him."

Miyagi blushed "h..how do you know?"

"Lets just say that it's gay intuition." he smirked.

Miyagi sighed 'this has to end' he thought as he grabbed his keys and headed down the all too familiar roads to Shinobus. He walked the familiar sidewalk opening the familiar door. Walked in the building that he now had memorized and opened the door to see Shinobu with his way to big dildo stuffed in him.

"If you know it's too big then why do you keep using it?" Miyagi asked as he slowly pulled it out."

"Cause it feels g...good and...it gives me a chance to ..s...se...seee you when it gets stuck." the boy moaned.

"So let me ask you, do you purposely let it get stuck?" the irritated man asked.

Shinobu looked back and gave him a cheeky smile. "Of course"

Miyagi sighed. "Looks like i have to punish you so you stop do this."

"How are you going to do that? I said I would do this until you take responsibility. I'll worm my way until you do.

Miyagi sighed again "yep you really are just like a terrorist Miyagi said.

Shinobu laid on his stomach facing away from Miyagi as he tries to contain his tears as he knows that Miyagi will soon disappear from him. That he will reject him again and terribly hurt him when he does. However you can imagine his surprise when he felt something warm nudge his fully prepped hole.

"W ..what are you doing?" Shinobu asked wide eyed as he turned and saw all of Miyagi's glory at his entrance.

"What does it look like? I'm punishing you as well as taking responsibility for you." He whispered.

Shinobu started to cry his long awaited wish had come true.

"Such a manly way of crying Shinobu." Miyagi said as he thrusted in him causing Shinobu to moan.

"But you no longer have to cry because I'll be staying. Just don't cheat on me."

."I wouldn't even dream of it" Shinobu moaned.

Miyagi leaned down and turned Shinobu's face to his letting them enjoy a long passionate kiss. The night was ensued and laced with passion that neither had known existed till now.

Epilogue

"Congratulations Miyagi Shinobu told me all about it!" Nowaki came and smacked him on the back the next day.

"W...what do you mean? How do you know Shinobu and actually I've been meaning to ask but there's no way you could have known of Shinobu coming on to me!"

"Oops looks like i slipped up" Nowaki chuckled scratching his head. "Think about it like this, don't you find it strange that I was the only head on duty to get calls from him? Or that you were only sent. Or how about the fact that he only called when you were on duty? Come on you're always reading those books can't you put two and two together?"

Miyagi stood there dumbstruck "wait you mean that shinobu...you...you guys planned this?"

"Yep!" Nowaki grinned.

"You bastard!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Oh come on you should be thanking me."

"Why should I thank you! Do you know how exhausting it was each time i was called?"

"Well it was worth it you now have such an adorable lover."

"That's not the point!"

"You're just mad because we tricked you"

"Your damn right I'm mad. At you and that terrorist."

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Phew that took me longer than I wanted, and it seems like this is my longest one shot I've ever written!. So I hope some of yall found this one-shot funny and mind you this is my first story for Miyagi and Shinobu and granite, its very oc, but tell me what you thought! Oh and I'm so happy to let new readers from the Manga/anime come review the Miyagi and Shinobu!

Shinobu- Hey author lady why do we have no lemon?

Miyagi- Shinobu! *Smacks him on the back of his head* Mind your manners brat. I'm sorry author san for his rudeness thank you so much for writing a story for such minor characters.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- No probes oh and Shinobu I gave yall some lime so chill. Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you thought in the comments below


End file.
